


Raptor's Reader Fic-folio

by raptorfics



Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 12:36:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14497140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raptorfics/pseuds/raptorfics
Summary: This is a collection of reader fics that I've written on my tumblr!





	Raptor's Reader Fic-folio

You slam the pencil on the desk as you stare down at the scribbles in front of you. You’ve been trying to draw something,  _anything_ , for the past two hours, but the best that came out was nonsense circles and practice signatures. You couldn’t bear to stare at the paper before you. Crumpling it up in your hands, you toss it behind you and all but bash your head onto the desk. You give out a low groan when there’s a tap on your shoulder.

“What?” You mumble.

“You’ve been hitting me with your balls, babe.” Arin says beside you. You slowly turn your head to stare at Arin, who smiles at you.

“Haha, very funny.” You say.

“I try,” he chuckles before hopping on the table and placing his hand atop yours, “Anyway, what’s up? Why you throwing paper balls at me?”

“I didn’t mean to throw them at you, I was trying to get them out of my face.” You shrug.

“But why?”

“Because all that’s on them is just garbage.” Arin looks over your desk at the reject doodles, nodding his head at them, as if agreeing they’re all terrible.

“What were you trying to go for?” Arin asks.

“I don’t know. I just wanted to make something nice.”

“Something nice is too vague. What exactly did you want to make?”

“I told you, I don’t know!” You say, frustrated. You lift your head up and turn your palm up so Arin can hold your hand properly.

“Sorry, sorry,” Arin apologizes, rubbing your palm with his thumb. You sigh as he starts looking over your doodles again. “These aren’t bad, you know?”

“I appreciate you lying to me, but it’s really not helping.” Arin shakes his head.

“I’m not lying. They’re good concept doodles, the problem is that you’re hoping that you’ll just make a masterpiece.”

“I’m an artist, I’m supposed to produce good content.”

“No you’re not,” Arin frowns, “Just because you’re an artist doesn’t mean that you have to make Mona Lisas all the fucking time. Sometimes your shit looks like finger paintings done by pre-schoolers, other times it’s like fucking Mozart.”

“….Mozart was a musician,” You interject.

“My point is,” Arin chuckles, “Sometimes your work isn’t as amazing as it usually is. And that’s okay. You still made something.” You shrug.

“But-” Arin cuts you off.

“But nothing. You don’t have to create for an audience. You should create for yourself, and anyone who hassles you for not creating for them is an asshole.”

“You’re being blunt about this, Arin.” You say, placing your spare hand under your chin and leaning on it.

“Of course, art is a serious subject to me, and I know how hard it is to believe that your art is good, especially when surrounded by so many different styles.” Arin squeezes your hand, “Your art is good. What you make, regardless of what it looks like, is good.  _You’re_  good.”

You look down at your clasped hands and give a small smile, trying to think of what to even say.

“…thank you,” You settle on, “I’m sorry for complaining about it so much.”

“Don’t be sorry, everyone has moments like this,” Arin tells you, lifting your hand to give it a short kiss, “I’m more than happy to be here to help you through it.”

“God, you’re so sweet.” You say to him. He leans down and kisses your forehead.

“You’ve got this, babe,” he whispers, “And don’t be ashamed to take a break. And please,” Arin pouts as he pulls back to look at you directly, “No more hitting me with your balls without my consent.”

“Arin, go back to the couch before I toss you there,” You giggle. He leans forward and gives you a quick peck on the lips before hopping off the desk.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr!](https://raptorfics.tumblr.com)


End file.
